All I Ask of You
by SlytherinSnatcher
Summary: Well, all I can say is, Raoul asked for it! Please R&R! This story is way better than my summary makes it sound! Kinda dark.


All I Ask of You

I do not own POTO

_''Then say you'll share with me one love one lifetime. Say the world and I will follow you! Share each day with me. Each night each morning. Anywhere you go let me go too! That's all I ask of you!''_

Christine and Raoul stood on the rooftop of the opera house and sang out these words. Only one of the meant it, though. Raoul meant it with all of his heart. Christine was not sure. Wasn't Raoul pushing things alittle too fast? Even if they were childhood friends.

''Raoul stop.'' she said suddenly, cutting him off. He looked at her, her eyes suddenly filling with fear.

''What is it Little Lotte?'' he asked her.

''Raoul,'' she said solemnly. ''Don't call me that.''

There was pain visible in his eyes now. He took her hands and tried to talk to her.

''Christine, what is wrong?'' he aksed her. She yanked her hands away and turned around, her back to him.

''Raoul, I...I can't do this...I cannot do this to him.''

''Who, Christine, who?''

''Eri-'' Christine turned around to say, but suddenly, her glance went upwards and her eyes went wide with fear. her arms flung in front of her face and she let out an ear-piercing scream. Raoul also turned around to see what she was screaming about, but he was knocked down. Erik was on top of him, his sword raised. Raoul's eyes were the ones filled with fear now. Christine screamed again and watched in horror as Erik glared manacingly down at Raoul.

''Well?'' Erik suddenly spat. His gaze traveled up to her. ''Aren't you going to try and stop me?''

Christine thought for a moment before responding.

''No.'' she said simply. Erik looked confused. He just shrugged it off then and started on Raoul again. He got up and dragged Raoul by the hair over to the edge of the roof. He looked over the edge and then tossed Raoul over the side. Christine screamed and ran to the edge, throwing herself against it. It couldn't be! Raoul was hanging from a statue. His dress coat had been ripped through by the sharp part of a statue. Christine instantly started to run for the door to the stairs, but Erik ran after her and tried to beat her there.

''He's going to die!'' he yelled.

''No! Not yet!'' Christine screamed back. She flung open the door and flew down the staircase. She turned down some corridors and finally, reached the window where Raoul was hanging from the statue. She ran to it and leaned out the window. There was a ledge there and Raoul was a few feet away. Christine slowly eased herself out the window and onto the ledge. She inched her way over to Raoul and placed her hand on the statue.

''Christine, were you really going to let me die?'' Raoul asked her. She looked at him suddenly, her eyes were big and watery.

''I-I'' she started, but Raoul cut her off.

_Say you'll share with me each night each morning...''_

''Raoul,'' Christine cut in. ''If I let you go right now, you have to promise to leave me.''

Her expression was serious and it scared Raoul alittle.

''Christine,'' he said. ''This is very funny. Come, let us get back down to the auditorium. They'll be waiting for you. And afterwards, we'll run away together. He'll never find us!''

''Raoul...please. Don't make me do this to you. Please. Just promise me you'll leave me.''

''Christine-''

''Raoul!'' Christine snapped. ''Promise me!''

''He's telling you to do this, isn't he? Christine, we can run away together! He won't be able to find us!''

''Raoul, I will only ask you once more. Will you leave me?''

''No, my dear Little Lotte. We will be together forever!''

''Goodbye Raoul.'' Christine said, reaching up and tearing his dress coat. Raoul started to fall down, off the statue.

''Christine-'' he started to say, before falling off the statue and down to the streets below. Hot tears ran down Christine's face as she watched him fall.

''Christine?'' a voice called from behind her. She gasped and jerked her head to face the window. It was Erik. He came across the ledge and put his arms around her.

''I-I-'' Christine started.

''It's alright, Christine. It's alright.''

But, it was not alright. Raoul was dead. Why couldn't he have just promised?

''Why...'' Christine sobbed. ''Why!''

Christine, maybe you should come back inside-''

''In a minute. I have to do something first.'' Christine told him. Erik opened his mouth to say something, but instead, just turned and went back to the window, disappearing. Christine watched as people walked by on the streets, gasping, calling for help, some women screaming in sheer horror. The cold night air nipped at Christine's hands. Her hair was blowing around in the wind. She stretched her arms out as if she were singing the lead part in an opera.

_''Leave me. That's all I asked of you!''_

_--------------------------------_

Yes, I know that this was very short and some people may not even like it. I have nothing against Raoul, but sometimes I just don't like him! Review please! Reviews make me feel happy inside! No flaming! However, constructive critisism is aloud.


End file.
